Gdy jedno spada w dół, drugie ciągnie je ku górze
by AcrimoniaH
Summary: Danny wiedział, że kocha Alexa w momencie, gdy po raz pierwszy go zobaczył. Nie wiedział wtedy, że sam będzie miał tak wielki na niego wpływ. AU!Soulmate;


_betowały Rzan i Arcanum, dzięki!_

Danny wierzył, że istnieje na świecie ktoś, kto jest mu przeznaczony; ktoś doskonale do niego pasujący i go rozumiejący. I przyznawał sobie rację, rzeczywiście spotykał takich idealnych mężczyzn, którzy zdawali się być tym jedynym, ale wyłącznie wtedy, gdy zapalił lub był już w ciągu narkotykowym. Sądził, że z każdy napotkanym może stworzyć dobre coś.

Przy tym jednak zdecydowana większość znikała z jego życia tak szybko, jak się pojawiała, a wtedy przysięgał sobie, że nigdy więcej nie będzie popełniać kolejnych, podobnych błędów.

I wielokrotnie łamał te obietnice.

* * *

— Dobrze cię widzieć, stary — powiedział na przywitanie Charlie i Danny już wtedy wiedział, że nie wyjdzie od niego trzeźwy czy nienaćpany. Przekroczył próg chwiejnym krokiem, choć nie wiedział czemu. Od sześciu dni nie ruszył niczego w większych, niebezpiecznych ilościach. Powinno być dobrze. Ale tak nie jest, przyznał się przed sobą.

— Cześć — odpowiedział krótko i wzrokiem odszukał fotel, bo wyraźnie czuł, że za długo nie wytrzyma na nogach, lada moment upadając. Starał się ukrywać to, w jak tragicznym był stanie, mimo że zupełnie nie potrafił oszukać Charliego, który doskonale widział, co się z nim działo. Nie znali się przecież od wczoraj, ale dalej jednak próbował. Jeśli Scottiego udało mu się nabrać, to sądził, że podobnie będzie i teraz.

Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że w mieszkaniu znajdowali się sami i nie był pewien, czy powinno go to cieszyć, czy wręcz przeciwnie. Starał się nie patrzeć na swojego przyjaciela, by nie widzieć współczucia ani żalu, które zapewne biło z całej jego postawy. Wiedziałby wtedy, że to jego porażka i znowu się pomylił co do uczuć. Pół biedy, gdyby to było jego uczucia…

Zauważył, że Charlie wysprzątał cały pokój, chociaż nie za bardzo rozumiał po co, skoro organizował tu wiele imprez i nigdy wcześniej się do tego nie kwapił, a jego wizyta wcale nie była czymś wyjątkowym.

Powoli przestawał rozumieć Charliego, ale chyba nie bardziej niż siebie.

Dostał od niego herbatę i jakieś ciastka, posypane czymś, co wyglądało jak cukier, ale nie mógł mieć stuprocentowej pewności. Spodziewał się, że kumpel zaproponuje mu skręta, jak to miał w zwyczaju czynić, więc został zaskoczony, gdy tym razem nie miało to miejsca. Podejrzewał, że brakuje mu po prostu towarzystwa, aby zapalić i ewentualnie później się z nim przespać (czego zapewne by i tak nie zrobił, bo nadal czekał na telefon od Alexa). Ponownie zaczął się zastanawiać, w jakim celu tu przyszedł; przecież chciał być czysty!

W końcu spojrzał na Charliego. Nic się nie zmienił, za to jego pokój przeszedł jakby jakąś dziwną metamorfozę. Pojawiło się mnóstwo plakatów Led Zeppelin i od groma niedopałków papierosów, a nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek widział papierosa w jego ustach. Sam odnalazł paczkę swoich ulubionych i wyciągnął jednego. Obydwaj nie odezwali się nawet słowem, gdy go odpalał.

Zaciągnął się mocno i nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że wręcz poczuł tę truciznę, bo odbierało mu to na chwilę oddech, nie był w stanie zaczerpnąć powietrza, ale też się nie krztusił, nie otworzył ust, żeby sobie pomóc. Niemożność zabrania oddechu, była wręcz euforyczna.

— To cię w końcu zabije — odezwał się cicho Charlie, patrząc kątem oka, jak ten wypuszcza z płuc siwy dym. Danny pamiętał, że nie był typem najlepszego mówcy, więc ucieszył się, gdy zaczął.

— Jak każdego — odpowiedział lakonicznie i wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego głos różnił się od tego sprzed tygodnia, nie do końca będąc pewien czym. Może było w nim jakby więcej melancholii, a może to wpływ tej jednej rozmowy z Alexem i ciągłego wyobrażania sobie momentu, kiedy się wreszcie spotkają — Danny robił to zbyt często w ciągu minionych dni.

— Kurwa — przeklął Charlie, przez co Danny wyrwał się z zamyślenia i wstał.

Zaczął chodzić w kółko, a gdy poczuł, że zaczyna go mdlić oraz dostaje zawrotów głowy, przystanął na chwilę, by napić się herbaty i ponownie ruszył, tylko tym razem wzdłuż ściany.

— Przestań tak łazić, doprowadza mnie to do szału — powiedział Charlie, choć bardziej przypominało to bełkotanie pod nosem niż rzeczywistą mowę. Danny jednak nie zatrzymał się. Musiał dać upust swojej frustracji, choćby miał zrobić mu dziurę w dywanie. Chodzenie jakoś pomagało w tym wszystkim, uspokajało.

Jego myśli skupiły się na Alexie. Znowu. Przypomniał sobie ich pierwsze spotkanie, które miało miejsce na moście, o tym, jak fantastycznie wtedy wyglądał mimo tego, że był cały spocony i zmęczony.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

— Wiesz, Charlie, chyba się naprawdę w nim zakochałem.

— Chcesz zapalić? Wtedy możesz gadać, ale na trzeźwo to ja tego raczej nie łyknę.

— Niech będzie.

(Zdawał sobie sprawę, że po raz kolejny jego obietnice stają się kłamstwem, ale nie było mu jakoś wyjątkowo przykro).

Poczekał, aż odpali i usiądzie przy nim, nie sądził jednak, że stanie się to tak szybko.

Danny nie potrzebował dodatkowej zachęty.

Gdy tylko zauważył, że Charlie jest weselszy i widać u niego początki błogiego nastroju, zaczął mu opowiadać o Alexie.

Nawet nie zwracał na to uwagi, ale z każdym kolejnym słowem i zaciągnięciem się marihuaną, popadał w jeszcze większą obsesję na punkcie Alexa. Przypominał sobie najdziwniejsze, najmniej istotne, a jednak tak niesamowite wspomnienia. Przeżywał je ponownie, zatracał się w nich. Widział każdy szczegół tak wyraźnie, jakby znajdował się teraz w łóżku i miał usłyszeć telefon.

* * *

Alex zadzwonił do Danny'ego z samego rana, dosłownie minuty przed świtem. Dopiero kiedy usłyszał sygnał, zorientował się, że to chyba nie najlepsza pora na telefon, ale było za późno na wycofanie się, więc wmawiał sobie, że najwyżej nie odbierze. Starał się trochę udawać, że to nic ważnego — przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał, zdając sobie sprawę, że tak nie było. Na początku nie słyszał niczego poza długimi sygnałami, więc postanowił odłożyć tę rozmowę na później, ale w momencie, gdy chciał się rozłączyć, usłyszał znajomy głos. Nie uśmiechnął się ani nie zareagował jakoś wyjątkowo, jak to mieli w zwyczaju bohaterowie tych śmiesznych filmów miłosnych, nazywanych komediami romantycznymi. W pierwszej chwili nie za bardzo wiedział, co powiedzieć, dlatego był więcej niż wdzięczny, że to Danny odezwał się pierwszy.

— Alex?

Ten odpowiedział mruknięciem, nawet niezbyt głośnym, ale na tyle wyraźnym, że Danny zrozumiał.

— Cieszę się, że dzwonisz — dodał naprędce, po czym zaczął wypytywać o jego plan dnia i gdzie trenuje. Alex miał wrażenie, że rozmawiają o głupotach. Z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem czułe coś na kształt normalności i zdawało mu się, jakby był bliżej Danny'ego.

— Wszystko w porządku?

— Gdybyś mnie znał, to…

— To wiedziałbym, że u ciebie zawsze tak jest. Wiem, Danny — przerwał mu Alex i dostrzegł, że w imieniu mężczyzny musiało być coś szczególnego. Było zwykłe, aż do bólu powszechne, ale przy tym takie miękkie, trochę kreskówkowe, jednak według Alexa brzmiało po prostu ładnie i przyziemnie. I pomyślał, że właśnie tego mu obecnie potrzeba.

W końcu Danny zaproponował spotkanie nad jeziorem. Przez kilkanaście sekund Alex myślał nad jego pomysłem, ale i tak się zgodził. Nie wiedział, czy właśnie w takich miejscach ludzie się zwykle umawiali ani czy to normalne, że długo zastanawiają się nad propozycją od osoby, która ich intryguje (w książkach, jakie kiedyś w dzieciństwie przeczytał, tacy ludzie podejmowali decyzje zbyt pochopnie, zupełnie nie przejmując się konsekwencjami).

Nie miał pojęcia, czy pierwszy powinien się rozłączyć, czy może zaczekać, aż Danny go pożegna, by móc pójść, zająć się swoimi logarytmami. Na szczęście szybko został dość entuzjastycznie wyręczony, ale tę cechę zdążył już dostrzec, i polubić, w Dannym.

Gdy skończyli rozmawiać, usiadł przy biurku i starał się skupić na pisaniu funkcji do programu, z którym od poprzedniego dnia wcale nie ruszył do przodu. Nawet teraz nie szło mu zbyt dobrze, ale nie reagował na niepowodzenie i pisał dalej, do czasu, dopóki formuła nie została zaakceptowana. Nie chciał myśleć o Dannym, ale to było silniejsze od niego.

Zamknął komputer, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że nie był w stanie nic zdziałać. Pragnął zająć się czymś produktywnym, jednak, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to Danny stał się jego czynnikiem burzącym rytm i zdecydowało, że nie był w stanie nawet wstać z fotela. Wcale go to nie cieszyło; uwielbiał swój rozkład i wcześniej ustalony tryb działania, który wyniósł z jednostki w Tybecie, gdzie wysłała go matka na szkolenie. Porządek i schemat, lista były jego życiem.

Wcale nie radował go fakt, że przez Danny'ego celowo opóźniał swoją osobistą misję.

* * *

Zbyt długa zwłoka w pracy spowodowała w końcu reakcję Frances, która zjawiła się u niego zaraz na drugi dzień, dokładnie jak się zapowiedziała przez telefon. Starania Alexa na nic się zdały, gdy wyczuła, że coś przed nią ukrywa i nie był w stanie choćby minimalnie opóźnić jej odwiedzin, które, jak sądził, nie miały być towarzyską pogawędką.

— Powinieneś już iść — odpowiedział, kiedy z samego rana obudziły go włosy Danny'ego.

Danny, chociaż był jeszcze zaspany, otworzył nagle oczy, w pierwszej chwili nie wiedząc, co się dzieje i czy w tym momencie powinien jak najszybciej wstać i wyjść, próbował logicznie wyjaśnić, to co właśnie usłyszał. Nie uśmiechnął się tak jak zawsze, kiedy cały wcześniejszy dzień spędzili wspólnie.

— Wszystko dobrze? — spytał, niekoniecznie rozumiejąc jego dziwne zachowanie. Powoli zaczynało do niego docierać, że mieli poniedziałek, a wraz z nim przychodziła praca Alexa.

— Tak, ja tylko… Musisz po prostu iść, Danny. Zadzwonię — odpowiedział niewyraźnie Alex, ubierając już jedną ze swoich nieskazitelnie białych koszul i utwierdził Danny'ego w swoim przekonaniu, że coś się dzieje.

— To coś z pracy? Dlatego nie mogę zostać? Nie wspominałeś, że masz coś dzisiaj.

— Nagle wyskoczyło.

Więcej słów nie potrzebował. Już jakiś czas temu nauczył się, że Alex należał do zdecydowanie skrytych osób, o czym zresztą ten sam kiedyś mówił, i jeśli nie potrzebował lub nie chciał o czymś rozmawiać, to nie należało na niego naciskać. Efekt zawsze był odwrotny od zamierzonego.

Miał swoją nauczkę po tym jednym razie, kiedy spróbował go zmusić do opowieści, pragnąc poznać go odrobinę bliżej, dowiedzieć się czegoś nowego, czegoś więcej o nim. Uległ wtedy pod presją pytań Scottiego o to, czy cokolwiek o wie o Alexie, bo miłość do obcego człowieka nie była czymś najzdrowszym. Jak nigdy wcześniej nie widział, by emocje kierowały zachowaniem i słowami mężczyzny, tak wtedy doświadczył tego aż za bardzo.

Na pytanie o rodziców normalna osoba wymigiwała się od odpowiedzi, gdyby nie chciała o nich wspominać. Mówiła, że ich nie ma albo że mają dobre czy przyzwoite relacje. Jedynie Alex, jako pierwsza osoba w jego życiu, miłosiernie się na niego wydarł, wykrzykując wiele przekleństw, o jakie by go nawet nie podejrzewał, że jest w stanie wymówić. Wtedy poważnie zastanawiał się, gdzie zniknął jego spokojny i cichy ukochany.

Obserwował go, gdy zapinał guzik za guzikiem i wiązał krawat, chociaż mężczyzna nawet nie odwrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć. Alex niespodziewanie opadł na łóżko tuż obok niego i zapewne wyglądał dość komicznie, ale nie zastanawiał się nad tym zbyt długo, ponieważ poczuł usta Alexa na swoich. Nie potrzebował w tamtej chwili niczego więcej, bo to mu w zupełności wystarczało. Nawet jeśli absolutnie nie znał człowieka, z którym przebywał oraz kochał, to wiedział, że jest jego bratnią duszą i miał nadzieję, ogromną, że ten podzielał to zdanie.

— Nigdy przy nikim się tak nie czułem. — Chociaż to tylko kilka słów, które dokładnie nie wyrażały uczucia, to obydwaj zdawali się je rozumieć i wiedzieć, co znaczyły i że już to było sporym dla niego wysiłkiem.

— Jak?

— Jakbyśmy byli sobie przeznaczeni. — Alex odsunął się o kilka centymetrów od twarzy swojego kochanka, by móc dobrze spojrzeć mu w oczy. Zdawał sobie sprawę z siły deklaracji, jaką niosły za sobą wypowiedziane przez niego słowa.

— Jesteś geniuszem, więc nawet nie mam po co się z tobą kłócić. Na pewno masz rację. — Uśmiechnął się w tak bezpretensjonalny sposób, w jaki robił to podczas ich wycieczek.

* * *

Frances później nie mówi Danny'emu, że to przez niego go stracili, nawet gdy ten zarzucał jej, że nigdy nie była matką, nie naprawdę. Wie, że ma rację, doskonale pamięta, jak do pewnego momentu bała się tego; przerażało ją to, co sama czuła do Alexa i w co nie chciała wierzyć. Potrzebowała dowodu, który okazałby się czymś wiarygodnym dla niego, ale gdy miała już to w zasięgu ręki, było za późno na jakiekolwiek działanie.

W Dannym widzi jedynie chłopca, który nie mógł mieć dobrego zakończenia, odkąd spotkał Alistaira. Nie tłumaczy mu również, dlaczego jego projekt był dla niej tak istotny, bo nie wierzy, że byłby w stanie pojąć, do jak olbrzymiej i ważnej należeli sprawy.

Danny nie zastanawia się długo, gdy proponuje jej swoją pomoc w samobójczej misji, dzięki której zyskają sprawiedliwości dla Alexa. Podjęcie decyzji zajmuje mu jedynie krótką chwilę.

Teraz mają wyłącznie siebie wraz z identycznymi, czarnymi symbolami alfy i omegi na lewych nadgarstkach, które pojawiły się z chwilą, gdy Alex przestał oddychać.


End file.
